Ensemble
by Nanaachan
Summary: Après les événements de Blackwood Mountain, toute la bande réapprend à vivre normalement. Alors que Jess quitte Mike car elle a besoin de se retrouver seule, celui-ci trouve du réconfort auprès de son amie Sam avec qui une étrange complicité s'est crée depuis ce soir-là. Entre amour et amitié, arriveront-ils à surmonter cette épreuve ensemble?


**Bonjour tout le monde, après avoir fini le jeu Until Dawn j'ai adoré les deux personnages Sam et Mike. J'ai adoré leur séquence de jeu et leur rapprochement vers la fin, je trouve donc qu'ils sont parfaits l'un pour l'autre. Voici donc une petite interprétation personnelle de la relation que j'aimerais qu'ils entretiennent après les évènements qu'ils ont vécu! J'espère que cela vous plaira. Cette histoire contient des spoils sur le déroulement du jeux et des choix possible.**

 **Disclaimer: Aucun des personnages du jeu Until Dawn ne m'appartiennent**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapitre 1

Plusieurs mois s'étaient écoulés depuis les évènements de Blackwood Mountain et tout le monde réapprenait à vivre petit à petit avec le traumatisme qu'ils avaient vécu. Plusieurs investigations avaient été menées et alors qu'au départ personne ne croyait la bande d'adolescents, la présence des Wendigos sur la montagne avait bel et bien été confirmée et après enquête judiciaire aucunes charges n'avaient été retenues contre eux. Le lieu fut totalement interdit d'accès et les autorités avaient fait en sorte que l'affaire ne soit pas rendue publique. En contrepartie les adolescents et leur famille avaient même du signer une close de confidentialité pour qu'aucuns éléments ni détails de ce soir là ne soit révélé à la presse ou aux médias.

 _Mike_

Depuis cette nuit là Jess et Mike n'avaient plus vraiment l'air d'un couple. Ils avaient pourtant essayer de se soutenir mutuellement mais les séquelles étaient trop importante et ils avaient fini par s'éloigner l'un de l'autre. Même s'il n'avait pas osé sauter le pas, Mike avait déjà songé à la rupture plusieurs fois mais il ne se sentait pas capable d'abandonner la jeune blonde alors qu'il culpabilisait déjà énormément de l'avoir laissé se débrouiller seule dans la mine. Mike et Jess se trouvaient dans l'appartement de la jeune fille et après un long moment, Jess s'exprima enfin brisant le silence pesant et cette fois-ci il le sentait, le moment était venu.

-Tu sais, elle semblait chercher ses mots, … chaque fois que nous essayons de nous rapprocher comme avant, ça me ramène à ce soir là dans la cabane quand nous allions … pour la première fois… et je sais que tu as fait de ton mieux pour me sauver et je t'en serais toujours reconnaissante mais je n'y arrive plus… ce n'est pas ta faute j'ai juste besoin de me retrouver seule avec moi-même pour guérir et… surmonter tout ça… Je suis désolée Mike…

Jess posa affectueusement une main sur son bras, elle arborait toujours ses deux tresses blondes qu'elle affectionnait tant mais les cicatrices étaient toujours visibles sur son visage.

-Saches que tu auras toujours une place particulière pour moi, tu as été exceptionnel et je serais toujours là pour toi… Mais s'il te plait ne te sens plus coupable. Cela ne t'aide pas et cela ne m'aide pas non plus…

Après de longues minutes dont il avait besoin pour digérer la nouvelle il répondit enfin :

-Je comprends Jess, c'est difficile pour tout le monde et il faut qu'on arrive à tourner la page…

Mike se leva et attrapa sa veste sur l'accoudoir du canapé sur lequel ils étaient installés. Il embrassa doucement son front avant de quitter les lieux.

 _1 semaine plus tard_

 _Sam_

Après avoir passé plusieurs semaines chez ses parents, Sam se sentait enfin capable, avec l'accord de son psychologue, de réintégrer l'appartement qu'elle partageait avec Josh en collocation. En son absence les Washington avaient vidé toutes les affaires de Josh sans exception et avait laissé les clés sur le plan de travail. Ce fut un choc pour Sam quand elle y était revenu la première fois récupérer quelques affaires et pendant quelques minutes elle du s'asseoir pour se remettre de ses émotions. C'était déjà une épreuve en soi de se retrouver dans le lieu de vie où elle avait partagé tant de bons moments avec son meilleur ami et toute la bande mais elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça. A présent elle se retrouvait seule et il s'avérait que c'était encore plus dur que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Après de longues minutes elle réalisa qu'elle allait vite devoir trouver un nouveau colocataire ou changer d'appart car elle n'allait pas tenir bien longtemps toute seule ici.

Elle entreprit de faire un peu de rangement et de faire tourner une machine, dans le linge sale elle trouva un tee-shirt appartenant à Josh. Des larmes emplirent immédiatement ses yeux et elle resta plusieurs minutes assise sur le sol de la salle de bain à respirer son odeur à travers le tissu. Ici le temps semblait s'être arrêté après plusieurs mois d'absence et pourtant sa vie à elle avait considérablement changé.

 _Sam 15h15: Hey Mike, Pizza ce soir ? Je suis de retour à l'appart…_

 _Mike 15h28 : Ok j'arrive après le boulot vers 19h_

 _Sam 15h50 : Youpi j'ai hâte !_

Mike sonna à la porte à l'heure prévue, un sourire élargit immédiatement le visage de Sam. Elle alla lui ouvrir en sautillant, Mike était adossé à l'encadrement de la porte en souriant lui aussi et en lui tendant un pack de bières.

-Salut poupée, j'ai ramené tes bières sans alcool préférées. Sam leva les yeux au ciel, il la taquinait souvent à propos de ces bières mais il avait fini par les apprécier lui aussi.

-Sans alcool la fête est plus folle ! Elle saisit les bières et elle se retourna pour entrer dans l'appart suivie de prés par Mike.

Elle sortit deux bières et rangea le reste dans le réfrigérateur. Sam n'avait jamais été vraiment fan d'alcool mais de toute façon elle n'avait pas le droit d'en boire pendant la thérapie qu'elle avait entrepris avec son psychologue. Alors qu'elle était dos à lui Mike posa la main sur son épaule.

-Alors pas trop dur de revenir ici ?

-Pire que ce que j'imaginais, dit-elle en se retournant les deux bières à la main, en plus ses parents ont vidé toutes ses affaires pendant mon absence. Je n'arrive pas à m'en remettre, j'aurais aimé pouvoir les voir une dernière fois.

-J'ai remarqué aussi ça fait tellement bizarre et vide… De toute façon depuis ce qui est arrivé ils ont refusé tout contact avec nous et n'ont même pas voulu entendre notre version des faits. Ils ont perdu leurs trois enfants et leur montagne. Ils doivent surement nous détester…

-Nous détester? Je te rappelle que nous sommes les victimes dans cette histoire.

-Je sais bien, mais essaie de les comprendre, ça doit être très dur pour eux aussi.

-C'est dur pour tout le monde, répondit-elle.

Mike serra l'épaule de la jeune fille qu'il tenait toujours avant de l'attirer à lui pour une étreinte réconfortante. D'aussi loin que Sam se souvienne, Mike et elle n'avaient jamais été aussi proches que depuis cette nuit-là. Avant Blackwood ils faisaient partis de la même bande d'amis et s'entendaient plutôt bien, malgré que Sam lui en ai un peu voulu pendant quelques temps suite à la blague qu'ils avaient fait à Hannah. Mais leur relation avait clairement évolué et ils se voyaient assez régulièrement. Sam se souvint qu'après l'explosion du chalet, duquel elle avait été propulsée, Mike s'était précipité vers elle et l'avait entouré de ses bras d'un geste protecteur alors que l'esprit wendigo d'Hannah s'échappait dans les airs hurlant en les traversant. Dans l'hélicoptère qui les avait secouru, alors que Jess était emmitouflé dans une couverture de survie avec Matt car ils avaient été retrouvés ensemble. Mike n'avait cessé de tenir les mains tremblantes de Sam en répétant que tout allait bien se passer et qu'ils étaient enfin sauvés. Surement pour se rassurer autant lui-même que les autres. Mais Mike avait fait preuve de beaucoup de courage tout au long de la nuit et elle avait été vraiment impressionnée, elle lui vouait désormais une confiance sans bornes et ne se sentait réellement apaisée qu'en sa présence.

Bien qu'il ait été extrêmement marqué par cette nuit lui aussi, il n'en laissait que peu paraître et avait gardé cet humour qui le caractérise tant, surement sa façon à lui de tenir le coup. Chris et Ash, dont elle appréciait beaucoup la compagnie, étaient totalement déprimés et avaient du mal à surmonter ce que Josh leur avait faire subir. Ils consacraient la plupart de leur temps à leur couple naissant. Em' avait rompu avec Matt et ne voulait voir personne, elle était encore trop en colère par rapport à ce qu'il s'était passé dans la cave du chalet, quand Mike avait pointé son arme sur elle. Quant à Jess elle restait beaucoup chez elle à lire des bouquins ou à faire du shopping sur internet, sa façon à elle de se changer les idées, ou avec son psychologue ou encore avec Matt avec qui elle s'était beaucoup rapprochée ces derniers temps. Plus rien n'était et plus rien ne serait jamais comme avant. Et maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus Josh, Sam avait besoin d'un ami qui la fasse rire à nouveau, quelqu'un comme Mike qui la comprenait d'un simple regard, sans même avoir besoin de prononcer une parole car ils avaient vécu le même enfer et tentaient de se reconstruire ensemble.

Elle ouvrit les deux bières et ils se dirigèrent vers le canapé :

-Comment va Jess ? demanda-t-elle

-On a rompu la semaine dernière. Ou plutôt elle m'a largué. Répondit Mike

-Comment ? Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

-J'y ai pas pensé. Voyant que son amie attendait plus d'explication il ajouta : on avait plus aucun contact physique depuis Blackwood, et j'ai bien vu qu'elle s'éloignait de plus en plus alors je m'y attendais. Elle m'a laissé entendre que je lui rappelle trop cette nuit-là. Enfin je la comprends qui voudrait d'un naze qui n'a même pas été foutu de la secourir correctement ?

-Bon sang Mike, tu racontes vraiment n'importe quoi. On sait très bien que ce n'est pas pour cette raison qu'elle a mis fin à votre relation, elle a juste besoin de temps ce qui est normal…et arrête de culpabiliser comme ça.

-C'est ce qu'elle m'a dit aussi, mais je n'y arrive pas. Je ressasse sans cesse les mêmes images dans ma tête. Et je me remémore une par une les erreurs que j'ai commise à commencer par cette foutue blague il y a un an qui a gâché la vie de tout le monde. Et je m'imagine à quel point tout aurait pu être différent si seulement j'avais été un peu moins con ! Si tout simplement je n'avais jamais été dans votre vie ou si j'avais pu être un meilleur ami pour vous et un meilleur petit ami pour Jess.

Les moments où Mike se confiait étaient rares, et il se bornait à ne pas vouloir consulter de psy car il voulait surmonter ça tout seul. Mais Sam sentait bien que son ami souffrait même s'il essayait d'en montrer le moins possible et elle voulait être à la hauteur. En général lorsqu'ils se voyaient, ils essayaient de parler le moins possible de ce qu'ils avaient vécu mais parfois c'était aussi nécessaire donc elle exprima ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur pesant chacun de ses mots :

-Tu t'entêtes à vouloir te focaliser sur le négatif, mais moi je ne vois que le bon en toi. Un garçon qui a couru sans se poser de question pour secourir sa petite amie qui se faisait kidnappée, alors qu'il aurait pu gravement se blesser. Un garçon qui a poursuivi ce qu'il croyait être un psychopathe dans un sanatorium complètement lugubre seul et sans armes. Un garçon qui a du s'amputer lui même deux doigts pour s'en sortir et qui m'a secouru quand j'étais attachée sur ce fauteuil. Un garçon qui n'a pas hésité une seule seconde à retourner dans la mine pour retrouver Josh et la clé du téléphérique alors que c'était clairement du suicide. Un garçon qui a fait preuve d'un courage sans faille tout au long de la nuit et qui ne s'est jamais plaint. Quelqu'un sur qui nous avons pu compter, voilà qui je vois en face de moi et j'admire cette personne. C'est grâce à toi si on s'en est tous sorti.

-Tu m'as sauvé deux fois cette nuit là et c'est toi qui a fait pété le chalet donc techniquement c'est grâce à toi si on s'en est tous sorti. Et ce gars que tu vois, celui qui a pointé une arme sur ton amie, parce qu'il croyait à tord qu'elle était infectée, celui qui a laissé tombé ton meilleur ami qui est maintenant mort dans la mine. Je ne l'admire pas, c'est même tout le contraire, je le déteste.

-Et moi je l'aime et j'ai besoin de lui, tu es notre ami Mike. Tu es dans notre vie et on ne peut pas revenir en arrière, ce qui s'est passé on ne peut rien y changer on doit juste apprendre à vivre avec. Tu as fait des erreurs cette nuit-là, on en a tous fait, à commencer par Josh. Tu n'aurais rien pu faire pour lui à part intervenir et mourir avec lui. Mais tu es là, avec moi, et tu dois l'accepter. On doit tous accepter ce qu'il s'est passé, accepter nos tords, nos faiblesses. Et pardonner. Tu as juste paniqué, tu n'aurais jamais pu tiré sur Emily de toute façon.

 _Mike_

Mike songea aux paroles de son amie pendant un moment. Il réalisa également à quel point Sam était une amie exceptionnelle pour lui et se demanda comment il avait fait pour ne pas s'en apercevoir plus tôt.

Après le drame, les parents de Mike l'avaient envoyé chez le psychologue contre son gré. Il s'était rendu à plusieurs séances ou il n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot et il avait finalement cessé d'y aller depuis un moment. Ses parents, après de nombreuses disputes à ce sujet, avaient fini par abandonner. Mike les avait rassuré en leur disant qu'il pouvait gérer ça tout seul et en leur promettant que si son état empirait il s'y rendrait de nouveau. La vérité est qu'il se sentait minable et qu'il n'arrivait pas à avouer ses faiblesses devant un inconnu et à se laisser aller. Il n'y a qu'avec Sam qu'il arrivait à se dévoiler, surement parce qu'elle ne le jugeait pas et le voyait tel qu'il était. Pour lui une visite chez Sam valait dix séances chez le psychologue. Après s'être confié a son amie, Mike se sentit soudain beaucoup plus léger. Il était temps de passer à des sujets de conversation beaucoup plus agréable.

-Alors comme ça, tu m'aimes petite cachotière ! dit Mike sur le ton de la plaisanterie, je me disais bien que tu n'étais pas aussi insensible à mon charme que ce que tu voulais bien laissé paraître…

-T'as très bien compris ce que je voulais dire, Don Juan !

-Mouais, mouais… Ashley m'a dit que t'étais quand même bien déterminée à me suivre pour m'avertir pour les wendigo, ça l'a même pas mal étonnée, je comprends mieux pourquoi maintenant !

Sam prit un coussin du canapé et le balança à la tête de Mike, ils éclatèrent tous deux de rire.

-J'ai la dalle on se les commande ces pizzas ? dit Sam en se levant pour aller chercher la brochure de leur pizzeria habituelle.

-Oui chef ! … Hé Sam, l'interpella Mike alors qu'elle était de dos, merci… pour tout.

-Mike…

-Je fais de l'humour mais là-bas t'as pas hésité une seule seconde à me suivre pour me protéger et tu m'as sauvé la vie deux fois. Je ne l'oublierai jamais et je ne pourrais jamais te remercier assez pour ça. Je ne sais pas si je serai un jour à la hauteur de ton amitié.

-Mike t'as eu ta dose de compliments pour la soirée alors cherche pas!

Même si quelque chose avait changé en lui depuis Blackwood, Mike était toujours Mike et Sam en fut vraiment soulagée car elle adorait la complicité qui était en train de naître entre eux.


End file.
